


Freedom and Fire

by ZhaoJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoJun/pseuds/ZhaoJun
Summary: Her eyes. At first, eyes full of silent ice, then later eyes full of bright flame. And in that moment, Shanks wanted her to be free but willing to be shackled and tamed by him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Stranded

**“So he shall never know how I love him: and that,not because he’s handsome,but because he’s more than I am.Whatever our souls are made of,his and mine are the same.”(Wuthering Heights,Emily Janne Bronte)**

**Cruelty has a human heart,**  
**And Jealousy a human face;**  
**Terror the human form divine,**  
**And Secrecy the human dress.**  
**The human dress is forged iron,**  
**The human form a fiery forge,**  
**The human face a furnace sealed,**  
**The human geary its hungry gorge.**  
**(William Blake,A Divine Image)**

**11,1512 ,The Grand Land , Orezin Sea**

Everything of the world were spinning. The promontory of the island, the winding coastlines, the waves rushing to the beach due to high tide, and the moored pirate ships ,were slowly spinning in the shadow of drifting clouds - -white seagulls hovering and landing on the high mast. The black flag was fluttering under the blue sky, and the skull with three scratches from forehead to eye was grinning .

The sun shone through a faint halo aroud it on the only island in Orizin, illuminated the white wings of seagulls, illuminated the golden sand, "Guys,toast!""Down the hatch!", illuminated the fire Pile of grilled fish and meat, "Hey! Stop fighting when you are drunk." "Two stinky drunks." It also illuminated the oak wine glasses in the hands of the pirates. They laughed and drank.

Blue, white, golden, green-the world was made up of little neat color blocks, but the banquet of the pirates were made of scattered and mixed colors: milticoloured clothes, "That's my meat!" " Don't you planed to lose weight?", hair of different colors, crooked brown wine bottles, "what seems to be on the beach?", brightly shiny wild fruit -- the treasure that bulged under the green leaf stems of the shrub .

"Captain, there is a kid on the coast! The sniper who is called the "chaser" squinted his eyes. A headscarf tied to his forehead written "YASOPP".

"Hic！" The drunk red-haired man burped, "A cuttle? ”

"A kid! "

"Kitten? "

"Hahahaha! "Everyone laughed.

"Child! ! Shanks, your fucking ears are flooded with wine, right? "Yasoppu gave a yell.

"Why are you so fierce..." Shanks murmured, put down the bottle and stood up. The sleeve of his left hand was dangling empty, and the position of the cuff was randomly knotted.

Some pirates walked towards the coast with rustling steps. Others laughed and teased their captain, their eyes focused on the direction of the footprints on the beach.

The sea water splashed on their legs. The smell of fish, minerals and algae which are the vitality of the sea became heavier. On the shallows where the tide was splashing and receding, there was a child, a girl, a little girl in a black dress lying across. The fiery red hair shone with golden and silver light was melted with the sea.

"Hey! " Shanks speeded up his steps and walked to the girl's side, squatted down and turned her body around ，then she could lie down. He leaned over to confirmed that her heart is beating, the weak but steady rhythm made his also steady. Then he planned to probed her breath .

A hand which had been tanned by years of sailing, lifted up and touched the girl's pale cold face. It reminds Shanks of the touch of butter and metal. It was only an accident that his fingers slid across her skin, the girl opened her eyes , and then, without the least warning, a blue sea wave swelled under his heart. "She is awake!" A sound shouted in surprise.

The girl's glassy, hollow, gray eyes met Shanks' eyes. Doll, he thought, but his eyes couldn't help but sink into the deep dark "Nothing".

Thousands of strands of red hair floated in the green sea water, a while toward this side and another toward that side. Intertwined, dispersed, aggregated-flow.The flow could not reach the sights of the girl and Shanks, where everything seemed to freeze.

Gradually, Shanks saw the gloom become clear, and a dim red was brewing--the reflection of his hair color, or something else. Like a flame on a bonfire, flickering and beating.

Carefully crafted facial features, pale complexion. And when she opened her eyes, there was no breath of living thing. Alive, but not living. That creepy girl sent Yasoppu a chill down his spine."The red hair, Captain,she shouldn't be..."he bantered with Shanks to suppress the strange sense of incongruity. With that said, he also squatted down, trying to poke Shanks with his elbow--

All movements happened almost at the same time.When they saw the girl's eyes turn to the lower right，her white and slim fingers had touched the bronze skin. How fast！The pirates thought of it at once and tensed their nerves.

The expressionless girl stood in front of Yasoppu , holding her clenched fist less than half an inch from his face. Shanks was grabbing her slender arm, and she looked at him, blinking her eyes in confusion.

Afterwards, her body shook back and forth, her eyes jammed like a broken light bulb. In the end, her legs could no longer support her, her whole body sank, and she fell softly on Shanks with the force of her arms.

"Captain, my hair on the black of neck rose. ”Yasoppu said in a joking tone.

"Did we find something weird?” Lucky·Roux asked Ben Beckman, the chief mate who frowned.

The girl was wearing a necklace on her neck with a silver-blue pendant. Shanks wondered if it was because of being burned by the sun for too long, the pendant fell on his chest nearly burned his bare skin.

He held up the pendant which is shaped like a celestial globe and looked at it: circle after circle of interlaced silver rings studded with splints and blue transparent glass balls embedded in the interlaced spherical space. If you look closely, the blue is a round piece of crystal.

The ring is engraved with strange symbols, and a name with a set of numbers beside it :Vinter•Synthia,20,05,1500.

"Vinter• Synthia? "

Shanks stared at the pendant, thinking of the speed and motion of the girl when she sudden attacked Yasoppu. Fast and smooth, but it reminded him a clockwork.

At that moment, he was only showing the excitement of "encountering something fun", his mouth tilted upwards slightly at the corners,and the breath of the sea made him more happy than ever.


	2. Laughter in the dark

**11, 1521 ,the Grand Line, Bonaparte Island**

  
A half-round moon faces toward the west, and dark clouds are drifting closer. The dormant shadows on the mountains are spreading incrediblely, enveloping the entire island of Bonaparte.

Piercing whistle and the tumbling footsteps sounded. The streets are densely packed with "white hats," carrying muskets, long knives, and hunting sticks, forming a winding white centipede, with countless feet stepping on a messy rhythm. Pedestrians and street vendors gaze at them, turn around, back up, and then, they are being driven back into the corners and houses.

Synthia staggeres to her feet on the blue-tile roof with her right hand tightly covering her abdomen, dazzling red blood soaking through her clothes and dripping along her wrists and arms. The hand with a Tang sword is holding the chimney, the ragged red brick and wall mud have pierced her fingers and palms.

She looks at the navy searching around, smackes her lips and mutteres: "Don't you know you should look up? " , then she is gritting her teeth, walking along the cyan tiles. The roof is very long, and when she reaches the end, a hotel with a large light box appears.

The exterior wall of the lighted window frame and the roof under Synthia’s feet are separated by a moat. She has glanced roughly at the width of the river, sixteen feet, perhaps a little more, and then, she spreas her right hand. Her fingers wide open to shake off the plasma, and rub on the skirt a few times until they gets dry.

Sweat drips from her hairline spontaneously, and the night breeze nips her face. The moisture on the cheeks evaporates and brings a hint of coolness, relieves the burn and pain of sawing while breathing . Synthia looks at the trembling patches of bright yellow, and stops in the regular solidified black line of sight.

She has let out a breath, and then the tiles under her feet are shattered with a click. With the wind around her ears rustling, her body is pulled by air and gravity--she is jumping over the distance between the roof and the hotel. She intends to jump over the moat!

BOOM! The bricks have been peeled off from her hands and falls, and the short and dull crash sound has been eaten into the stomach by the river in an instant.

Synthia grabs the protruding waistline of the building with one hand and hung precariously in the air. Her fingertips are stuck firmly in the brick wall, and the pipe hidden in the wall is making a sound of unsmooth running water. It seems that the hotel is scratched and moaned from her throat.

_"Synthia, I think the Redforce is sick, she is yelling all the time. " the captain of the Red -hair Pirates said. "How can the ship yells? It is not alive. It's just the sound of when hull planks are loose. " --Synthia had refuted his views._

_"Of course she would ! Thinking about Queen MaMa Chanter, doesn't he always yell 'OH! SHIP! OH! SHIP! ' ?what's the difference? " "Um--it seems to be the case. "_

She is amused by the sound of the water pipe, and the open wounds in her abdomen makes her squeeze a soft cough from the tight bite and teeth. Then she swings herself up to the window above her head, panting, puts one leg on the window sill, and climbs into the room.

Synthia has leaned against the wall , sitting on the carpet , and with her palms covering her abdomen, she can feel a large amount of dampness. There is an enormous drop from the warm blood plasma to the cold body. The tossing just now almost made her lose her strength and consciousness.

"Damn..." Thinking of the flight with navy not long ago, she can't help cursing with her teeth. It has been a tough job to flight Kuzan, not to mention Garp, the restless old man who can't stay in naval headquarters. What a bad day! The only lucky thing is that Kuzan also got a bullet from her--the logias are always so easy to take it lightly, "Ha! It serves you right! "

Synthia puts down the Tang sword in her hand and draws a revolver from the weapon belt tied to her thigh. Keeps the muzzle up and flips the filling port cover, and then, she spins the runner quickly with the other hand. Two bullets with blunt warheads are unload with four spent cartridges. The consciousness begins to shake with her body, and her head has been filled with the bottomless black of the room gradually. She feels about her body as if grasping at the cliff of consciousness and pulls around a lighter out of her pocket.

Definitely feeling the wound healing slowly, but before that, she will lose too much blood and pass out. **It's awful.** Crushing a bullet like crushing a peanut,Synthia pours the powder inside the bullet into her palm and dabs it on the grotesque wound.

Pop-da! The lighter flame light up and the air smells of burning protein. " Uh-huh!!! " Synthia bites her lower lip so hard that her voice chokes her throat, and the thin sweat on her forehead chills her. She could clearly feel the necrosis of the muscle tissue under the burn, and that pain clears her head. 

"Fufufu", The laughter is echoing in the darkness, in the empty space surrounded by the walls. 

The air condenses. The lighter arcs across the sky like a carved outline of grey rock lit by the last flame. The scabbard and the blade show a sharp white . Tumbling flame is extinguished in the air stream.

"Crack! "--A sound cracks like a sharp weapon scratching a whetstone.

The room is dark, the windows glow with light, and the trapezoidal shadows on the walls trap a shape of a black bottle. Hazily, two figures shape a blurred visible posture--A man in sunglasses is sitting in the corner. And Synthia is holding the hilt and eaning forward to staring at him .

The blade has been halted a few millimeters from his neck, blocked by an invisible net. "Don't move!" She is whiperring. As if the person who is seriously injured and attacked at the moment is not herself, but her opponent.

"Fufufu! Guess what I found? Oh, a little mouse." The man who has been peeping in the dark with his legs wide open is lazy as a lion on the soft back of the sofa. The corners of his mouth has been rose almost to the base of his ears, and laughter is rolled from his throat.

Inexplicably, his tone and laughter give Synthia an impulse to scratch his face. She stares silently at this living creature in front of her, and her eyes are slowly adjusting to the darkness. Silence. Unnatural silence.

The silence is flowing, swelling, swelling, and cracking, breaks through the boundary between the line and the blade with a clank sound. Meanwhile，there is a crunching and chipping of the wood -- she has squeezed her feet and kicked straight towards the center of the sofa.

The man leaps and props Synthia's shoulder up behind her. The shattered floor, along with the sofa, is still crackling.

"Well, quick reaction." Synthia turns to look at the man with a pity. In normal times, she must kick the most defenseless part of the opponent.

"Fufufufu..." The man is chuckling in a low voice, and takes off the Busoshoku Haki . But when he feels the sharp burning pain on the side of his neck, the corners of his mouth instantly collapsed, "Huh, what a mad-dog bite . "He is quite sure that he has dodged the blade, but the true is......He wipes the blood off gently with a finger and sends it to his lips and licks it into his mouth. The blood tased like rust. His smile soon modified to a wince with the blue veins agitating in his forehead.

The man's index finger is moving slightly in the dark.

Thin wires reflecting moonlight cut the darkness. Effortlessly, Synthia dodges the high-speed bombing attack at her and, the Tang sword swings wide but goes to nothing. She turns and kicks on the man's throat the moment she senses his breath approaching. 

After being stopped by the spider-net-like barrier again, she tires the wires with sword at the tail-end of turning. The wave-like flames surge and fall down around the blade, unfolding themselves in the air, spreading abroad the balefire and folding back upon themselves, fading slowly, quenching their own lights and fires.

In the brief falsh of blaze, Synthia can see countless burnt silver threads . 

The blade and left arm are caught in an invisible shackle at the very second she plans to attack, then Synthia gets a heavy kick in stomach. With a BANG, her back hits the wall.

There are more intense pain form the wound in the waist and abdomen. Before screaming out in pian, she has rolled aside and dodged the foot shaves and threads which chasing like snakebite.

She forces herself to concentrate on the opponent's breath and pulse. His presence, breathing, and heartbeat are her prey -- get close to him, knock him down, knock him to the ground, step his head into the deep pit!

Synthia's pupils are contracting, The Tang sword in her left hand trembled and slashing diagonally. The trembling doesn't come from her hand but the wolf Fenrir roaring. The Tang sword is more excited than its owner and is eager for blood. The sharp-blade air is as sharp as a cyclone, dispersing the threads approaching her. The wave-live flames suddenly appeares, makes a bloody smell on the man's shoulder. A swept heel hits the opponent's body and the vibration of the broken rib makes her cheer. But the next second, her ankle wrapped in a silk thread dragging her to the ceiling...

In the darkness, the red flames rise and fall , the silver thread and the weapon blade make a metallic, grating noise with a white light. The light jumps out of the darkness from time to time and jumps into the eyes of a floor-to-ceiling mirror, revealing restlessness and agitation.

The restlessness is sweeping Synthia's brain, bones, blood, and her consciousness, leaving only instinct. The wood is creaking and shattered with the porcelain dinged and cracked, and the blade clanked. Wheeze, murmur, sneer, purr. Gradually, she can feel the weight of her body in the gap of voices.

Unimaginable heavy. It is the hot, wild heart's core of Fenrir. Heavier and hotter than any known object. She has the illusion that it is not her who is fighting, but Fenrir. And her physical strength can't keep up with the rhythm of the Tang sword.

So she doesn't feel surprised when she has been kicked on the bed in the middle of the room with her hands bound by threads and held high above her head. Or maybe she does --the bed survives. She is not sure whether is it fine in quality or is her luck.And then, like a string puppet, her finges are uncontrollably released one by one from hilt.

BANG！DANG! The long knife bounced off the bed lands on the stone floor where the carpet and planks are lifted.

"Fufufu" the man stands condescendingly next to the bed, making a weird tone, "A bad dog should be tied up. " 

"Then you'd better tie it tightly. " Synthia says with a provocative smile. The reflections of moonlight from a few silverware on the bed cabinet happens to be reflected on the man's face-- **Donquixote·Doflamingo**. she immediately recognizes this highly recognizable face. His name has been murmuring in her ear by Belo·Betty frequently because of the arms affair in the Kingdom of Centaurea.

While they are in deadlock, anxious knocks and chaotic footsteps is coming not far away and, both of them glance at the doorway.

"The Marines are looking for you, aren't they? " Doflamingo says, reminding her in a positive tone.

Synthia answers him with silence. Vague enquiries and conversations has been sounded closer. Silence for a while, the man stars a word.

"You are really in luck today, I have been mad at the Marines recently." Doflamingo smiling with unknown meaning, "You should need my help."

"Well! Thanks? But no thanks. " says Synthia, if he wants to help, he might as well untie her.

"Don't get me wrong. " Along with the man's voice, there is the metal crash of the belt button being untied. "Your answer doesn't matter."

"You can't be serious." The string around her ankle is like a rein around the neck of a vicious dog, tightening suddenly, and Synthia has been dragged to the bedside with her legs opening up into a defenseless angle. She frowns and suddenly realizes what he wants to do, "I don't think you can help with that."

"Of course I can. " The man takes a step forward and leans back, lowering his voice in her ear, "Trust me and remember to troat with your slut throat. "

Tuk-tuk! A knock has arrived at the door opposite the two of them.


	3. An optimist (1)

Clothes wrapped around her body are split into rags, the cold-sharp threads and the night wind flowing through skin make her arrector pili contracted. Synthia can hear the belt buckle is loosened and the chain is pulled, sound like shaking broken iron in a closed urn, echoing repeatedly.

Her feet moving in sudden mechanical rhythm over the mattress, trying to kick Doflamingo with a fierce force. Beyond her expectation, the restraints wrapped around her feet tightened with a jerk, and warm blood gushing out from the incision wound.The slight burning sensation makes her sensitive nerve endings twist and roll. Thoroughly enraged, Synthia gives up the gutile struggle and stares at Doflamingo coldly.

"Get the wires off me! What's wrong with you? Doflamingo! "

Doflamingo snorts inexplicably when his name has been directly announced directly, bizarrely and dully.

He leans forward to scrutinize her, making a weird laugh with his lips tugging at the glistening teeth. "Isn't this a crew member of the YONKO? Or should I call you a cadre of Revolutionary Army? Red-ghost Synthia. You do look a mess."

Synthia turns her head and ignores him. It is obviously the first time she speaks to him, he should not act like a familiar face. If it aren't for the injuries and the navies outside, she can easily break free now, but it is been a long bad day for her, and she can't smashe her fist on his face as she wished but as a lamb to be slaughtered.

Tuk-Tuk-Tuk, Tuk-Tuk-Tuk-Tuk, The people outside the door seem to be impatient, and the sound of knocking on the door is ugrent.

"Ah? Is there someone inside? Open the door please!" says a voice of a young man.

"Hurry to get the searching finished, we can back to Marine headquarters and present to Sengoku that the lass has ran away. "says another voice, hoarsely and loudly.

"Had we foreseen your sloppy work, we would not have been chasing her."

"And if I had known she was coming for you, I would not join in the fun." 

Both have Synthia and Doflamingo recognized that is Kuzan and Garp speaking outside the door, but neither of them cares and responds to the knock.

"Don't be so unmoved，you have my word and you will get help."

Doflamingo lifts Synthia's leg effortlessly and presses it aside, and her uncovered private place is exposed to the air. Then he is drawing out his abnormal size genitals and clinging to the vulva, grounding and sliding it back and forth, and even deliberately butting the mouth of the "kettle ".

"What the hell are you doing? "

Holding back the bitter cold from the top of the skull to the back, Synthia's eyes are quickly passing between the Tang sword on the floor and the window. Obviously, she is not willing to spend time with the SHICHIWUKAI in front of her nor the navies outside. 

"Do some nasty things. "

"..." A bewildered expression appeared on Synthia'a face. After a moment of silence, in a no wave of tone, she says, "I don't want it, get away from me."

Having adapted to the dark eyes staring at him, She tries to figure out his intentions. Incomprehensible. she doesn't think he is joking, but it is totally illogical to do such an inappropriate thing in this situation.

"Thing about where you are, dear." There is a hint of sarcasm and impatience in Dloflamingo's voice, "I'm the boss now. " Doflamingo takes actual action to prove what he said. He has been deep up her body with an extremely rough way , very simply, like a bottle cork of different sizes squeezing into a narrow bottleneck.

Tremendous big red brute of a thing he has fills her up. The female path is warm and soft, as if there are countless tiny tongues trembling gluttonously and sucking him. If it is a boyish prank at the beginning, now his libido have been teased drastically.

The huge rounded structure reaches the muttermund soon after entering the corridor, but not all in. Doflamingo exhales deeply and pats Synthia's raised hip with his palm, making a loud sound，and saying："Relax, girl."

Synthia is gritting her teeth and humming, feeling the thing stabbed into her body is going to splitting her in half. She relaxes as much as possible, so as to adapt to the giant size of thing for her: "Absolutely, yes, I will kill you. "

"It's too rude if someone is there but say nothing." 

Accompanied by the man's lazy end sound, the door is kicked open with a BANG.

The light from the corridor is pouring into the room, making the dim look even darker. The pale wedge-shaped light piercing through the black block is illuminating the man's tall figure , as well as the continuous rhythm of the male flesh and the obscene shadow under the folds of the sloppy cloth.

After a brief glance, the two intruders and the mariners lean forward behind, are looking away at the same time.

"I didn't see anything!" Garp closes his eyes quickly, turning around, putting on an ineffable expression and whispering to Kuzan, " Go! Let's leave here!"

The room is filled with the scent of female and smell of blood, strong and choking. Kuzan frowns and glances again at a strand of hair in the dark night which may be red also seem not. At the same time, two slender white legs break into the field of his vision. They are separated in the air, with toes hanging down weakly.

The faintly visible wires are flashing with silver light in the darkness and the tall man standing between the woman's legs, covering her face. But from Kuzan's point of view, it can be clearly seen that her private parts stretching by a terrifying giant, and the extremely expanded soft flesh is struggling to swallow the man's cock.

"Isn't it too rude to interrupt a man's good deeds at will, General Kuzan? "Doflamingo doesn't look like be ing disturbed at all. He looks back at Kuzan in a perfunctory way and then continues the movement of his waist as through no one is watching, "But it sucks more tightly. You like the feeling of being watched, don't you?"

As his palm moving upward along Synthia's soft abdomen, Doflamingo can feel the sticky touch of blood under his hand. His hand slowly goes to her charred wound with gunpowder, pauses for a moment, then slides onto the round breast , tubing and squeeze it hard, pulling the gradually hardened nipple with his fingers, and pressing it with the thumb. Forcing her to overflow a sweet and greasy moan, hunched her waist and contracted her pussy, and her uterine cavity clung to his sexual organs sucking like a mouth. 

Moving his gaze away from where it shouldn't be, Kuzan's incredulous gaze sweeps across the broken vases and obscure furniture on the floor to the dark corners overlooked by light. The step of the right foot on the soft carpet doesn't produce a sound that can be recognized by the human ear. Yet suddenly there is a sense of tension in the air.

"Aha!"

The clean and clear voice is mixed with affectionate softness, which is the groan and gasping that reminded the opposite sex of a woman's licentious expression, and it is sent into the ears of the men present for a long time. Kuzan's left foot just lifts off the ground and he doesn't know where to put it. Karp pretends to be a dry cough, tugging at his clothes, lowers his throat and urges him to leave.

Synthia has been keeping an eye on their behavior from the time the Marines broke into the room. The restless movements of Doflamingo on her body keep distracting her. Now he is picking a spot where she'll go into convulsions and grinding it hard.

She doesn't want to reveal her voice, but Kuzan's hesitant move makes her angry and flurried. She vents her anger on Doflamingo by wriggling and tightening her abdominal muscles, as a result the cervix uteri tightly clamping that thick brawny thing, but the tighter she grips, the weaker she felt in her uterine cavity.

Despite the pain from her wound is fading away, Synthia can not focus on the surrounding scenery. She is full up, and the man's skills, directly catching the nerve , are not easy for her to withstand. Soon, after being fucked so hard that her legs can not help trembling, recklessly, Synthia succumbs the pleasure rushing to her regardless. Breathing and moaning with the nasty action in and out of the opponent.

But there has been a moment, just a very short moment, She can feel a strange breathing, hidden so perfectly that she can't detect it while she is disturbed by the temporary circumstances. And the fact is, cutting off the breath suddenly is the most stupid way if he or she doesn't want to be found out.

Someone is hiding in the room.


End file.
